prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Lovely Pad
also called (or 'Glitter Crystal Pad '''in the ''Glitter Force Doki Doki dub) is a powerful weapon, and was the first out of the Three Sacred Treasures to appear. The weapon used to be first wielded by Cure Empress, however as time passed, Empress died, and Melan, her mascot, kept it secret for 10,000 years. In the present time, the weapon was achived by the'' [[Doki Doki! Pretty_Cure#Cures|''Doki Doki Cures]], as Melan told them, that they had courage in themselves. The Cures eventually unlock an upgrade to the Lovely Pad, the Magical Lovely Harp, which allows them to use new attacks. History Origin Aguri explained to her friends, that there used to be three treasures. One was Miracle Dragon Glaive, Marie Ange used to wield it, and sealed Selfish King with it. Second being the Magical Lovely Pad, which Cure Empress, used to wield, the weapon reflected the truth. The third, and the last, was Eternal Golden Crown, which represented knowledge. As the girls then had airplane problems, they landed on an island. There the girls transformed as Cures after seeing a big dragon fighting over them. As the Cures were defeated, the dragon later transformed into Melan, a mascot, who had been living in the island longer than 10,000 years. Melan told the story of the Magical Lovely Pad, and Cure Empress. Later, Melan offered the Pad, for a fight between them. As they prepared the Cures started fighting again, the Cures again got defeated. However, Cure Heart did not give up, and attacked the dragon, as for the finale, Heart eventually paused, and fainted in the ground. As the war was over, Melan gave the Cures the mirror, and told Heart that she reminded her of Cure Empress. As the airplane arrived, the Cures thanked Melan again, and left. Unlocked After the girls' arrival in the city, the girls tried to unlock the Pad, and see if it worked. The girls did experiments but nothing worked. In the same time, Leva and Gula put their plan in motion: to turn all the people in Oogai Town into Jikochuu. As the girls found out about that, they begin to fight, but are overpowered by Leva and Gula's combined forces, now on a pinch, the girls begin to fight again for the last time, however as they see that the monster broke their Pad, the girls lose hope. However, Cure Heart cries out her feelings, making the Pad transform into five different ones. As this happens, the girls regain their powers again, and perform Lovely Straight Flush to purify the Jikochuu. Appearance A hot pink pad with white detail surrounding the golden heart located at each corner. On each heart is a card symbol. The middle and screen is black with a white heart and bead design all over it, along with a single pink heart at the corner and three beneath the screen. A large hot pink gem heart rests at the bottom with a hole in it for Loveads to be inserted. During its stone imprisonment, it was purple and black. Powers The Lovely Pad's power grants the Cures brand new attacks, each requiring a different Loveads. Gold Lovead *Lovely Straight Flush *Royal Lovely Straight Flush (as the Magical Lovely Harp) Silver Lovead *Heart Dynamite (Cure Heart's attack) *Diamond Swirkle (Cure Diamond's attack) *Rosetta Balloon (Cure Rosetta's attack) *Sword Hurricane (Cure Sword's attack) *Ace Mirror Flash (Cure Ace's attack) Other Powers *Creating food for Ai-chan *Producing a map of the Trump Kingdom *Teleportation *Changing into the Magical Lovely Harp Gallery Category:Items Category:Devices Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure